Jessie Redhart
Avatar|mark location = Right Waist|occupation = Mage|team = Team Redhart|partner = Jessica Redhart Jasmine Redhart|base of operations = First Fairy Tail Building|previous occupation = Princess|previous team = Team Natsu Redhart Konzern|previous partner = Lucy Heartfilia Juvia Lockser Ayumi Starlight Gray Fullbuster|status = Active|relatives = Jessica Redhart(Older Sister)Jasmine Redhart(Younger Sister]] Ayato Redhart(Father;Deceased) Aria Redhart(Mother;Deceased) Ayumi Starlight(Cousin)|magic = Music Magic Holder Magic(Elemental Spirit Magic|image = }}Jessie Redhart(ジェシー・レッドハート''Jeshī Reddohāto'') is the second princess of The Kingdom Of Redhart(レッドハートの王国''Reddohāto no ōkoku''). She is a Fire Magic, and a Devil Slayer(Ice Devil Slayer), and a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. Her formerly occupation is being a princess. She is the sister of Jessica Redhart and Jasmine Redhart. She is famous for her usage of Fire and Devil Slayer Magic. Often, she is a model for Sorcerer Magazine, because of her beauty and strength. She is considered as the strongest Music and Elemental Spirit Magic Mage. Appearance Jessie has red eyes, and white hair, that has black highlights. She is a slim young woman with large breasts. Her face is soft in shape, and has a curvaceous body, with her height below 172 cm/average height, and weight below 136 lbs/average. As Jess, her hair is black, with red eyes, wearing a leather jacket depending on the temperature. She is a petite, young woman with a (presumed) measurements of: bust: 90 cm, waist: 55 cm, and hip: 82 cm. She always wears brown leather shoes, with a black belt, that keeps her skirt up, holds her elemental spirit keys. Her black fairy tail stamp is located at her right waist. Personality Jessie has the qualities of a tsundere and has a hard time admitting her true feelings to her peers. She also has somewhat childish beliefs. Jessie is also quite stubborn. This was shown when she was invited to play at the beach, as she was withdrawn from the group and not interested in playing with them. Jessie was initially portrayed as a loner, and spent her time alone in the music room. Normally, Jessie has quite an abrasive personality, but when she takes on her alternate personality she becomes a happy, upbeat character who is always smiling. She often thinks a bit highly of herself but despite that, she is also caring. A common joke in the series is that she's often ignored by the other members of Team Redhart when she claims that she is the better Mage. When Jessie claims that she has a personal chef like Jasmine and has never cooked before. Natsu falls for the lie unknowingly. However, Jessie accidentally forgot about her lie when it was dinner time, and ended up cooking for everyone, revealing the truth. History After Jessie's past was revealed, her past was actually horrible, that she was abused by her adoptive parents, while Ayato Redhart wanted to have her back, but her adoptive parents refused to. According to Jessica, They were given away to their adoptive parents, and abused. Magic And Abilities Music Magic is both a Holder Magic and Requip type of magic. It is like Erza Scarlet's Requip magic, only that this magic requires fewer weapons. Weapons used in Music Magic are musical instruments. There are three forms Miki can transform to: the Beyer violinist, the Singer and the Superstar. This gives her a wide variety of spells tp choose from. § Beyer Violinist: Her weapon used in this is a Beyer, a kind of violin. She can use the Beyer to play music that generates illusions depending on the tune of the music. She can also use it like a bow, with the Beyer the very bow and the bow (the thing the violinist uses to play the violin) the arrow. She can use the strings to stretch with the bow and launch it. When hit, it produces a musical explosion. She can only turn into this form when she is on the ground. § Singer: Her weapon is a microphone with a stand. She can use the microphone to sing tunes that have a charming effect. The charm effect causes the target to be hypnotized and attack his/her allies. She can also use it like a staff. She can smash the microphone on the target that produces a gong-like sound. She can only into this form while she is on mid-air. § Superstar: This is her ultimate form that can only be activated at certain circumstances and events. Her weapon is a bag with the different musical instruments in it, which includes her beyer and microphone. She can use all instruments simultaneously to perform a devastating but very beautiful music and singing. She calls the bag Orchestra Bag. She can also cooperate with her younger sister, Jasmine, in executing spells. While Miki is playing enchanted music, Jasmine is dancing enchanted dance steps. Together, they can make a powerful collaboration of best friends: music and dance. Jasmine and her friends are not affected by Jessie's very loud music because Jessie can select who can hear the music normally or very loud and who takes the effect. Performance Mode § Violinist's Sorrow (バイオリニストの悲しみ, Baiorinisuto No Kanashimi): She plays her beyer in a slow and sad tune. The worst memories the target has experienced will appear as illusions which damage the him/her. The sadder the tune, the bigger the damage. § Ecstatic Melody '(恍惚としたメロディー, ''Kōkotsu To Shita Merodī): She plays her beyer in a fast and happt tune. The best memories the target has experienced will appear as illusions. The target will unwillingly step into those illusions. In reality, he/she is being damaged by the spell. The happier the tune, the bigger the damage dealt. '''Fighting Mode § G-Clef Bow '(ト音記号の弓, ''Toonkigo No Yumi): Jessie firms her stand on the ground while she aims the bow of her beyer to the target. She channels magic energy which transform into musical tones into the bow of the beyer. She releases it and when it hits the target, creates a loud but beautiful musical tune. § 'F-Clef Bow '(ヘ音記号弓, Heonkigo No Yumi): Jessie channels magic energy which transform into musical tones into the bow of the beyer. She jumps high in the air while she aims the bow of the beyer at the target. She releases the bow and when it hits, creates a magical explosion of tunes. It is stronger than the G-Clef Bow. '''Singer MagicEdit Performance Mode § Seducing Voice '(声を誘惑, Koe O Yuwaku''): She sings through her microphone in a seducing and charming way. Targets who hear this song will be charmed and damaged at the same time. § 'Rockstar Stage '(ロックスターのステージ, Rokkusuta No Sujeti): Jessie summons a small platform with big speakers where she sings like a rockstar. Shockwaves of sound damage the enemy. It also renders the target slightly charmed. '''Fighting Mode § Gong Bell Smash '(ゴングベルスマッシュ, ''Gonguberusumassh): Jessie channels some magic energy to her microphone then she slams it at the target. A loud gong and bell sound combination can be heard. § 'Microphone Spear '(マイクの槍, Maiku No Yari): She channels some magic energy to her microphone then charges towards the target. When hit, it produces a piercing scream that damages the target. As already stated, '''Elemental Spirit Magic lets you summon Elemental Spirits. Low Elementals are weak but common, Elementals, High Elementals are strong but somewhat rare, Grand Elementals are vary strong but vary rare, and finally Arch-Elementals are one of a kind but are vary powerful. They hold the power of there element obviously but there are dual elementals that are a tad more rare then single elementals. The elements available at this time are wind, light, thunder/lightning, fire, earth, darkness/shadow, ice, water, wood, metal, poison, and bone. Dual elementals can be a combo of two of any of these. Arch-Elementals Arch Dual Elementals Prime Elementals Summon item and taming info The item used to summon the elemental spirits are known as 'Heart-Stones' or 'Soul Gems' as the hold the essence of the elemental. They can be bought from stores pre-filled, found laying around with an elemental in them, or can be bought or found in an empty state. Empty heart-stones/soul gems can be filled with wild elementals that then must be tamed. Elementals will grow in power whenever they fight and win or come out of the fight without being knocked out, as well as when they are fed there element. They can also be fused with elementals of the same type to make them stronger and smarter. One could take a lower elemental and grow them into a high elemental in this manner but it takes time. The elemental 'sleeps' in the stone/gem, and to get it out you have to wake them up by putting magic energy into the stone, Arch-Elementals require the addition of calling out to the elemental. For example, if you have 'Inferno' in your collection you'd call out: "Awaken, arch spirit of the flames, Inferno!" or something close to that. Strengths * The magic, much like other summoning magics call forth a magic being that fights with its master * You can summon more then one spirit depending on the power of the mage and the power of the spirit. Stronger the mage, more they can summon, stronger the spirit, harder it is to summon. Weaknesses * Arch-Elementals, though comparable in power to the Zodiac spirits, can normally only be summoned one at a time. * Every consecutive summon in a short period of time, even if the elementals are not fighting at the same time, cost more magic to summon. * As a holder magic you have to keep an item on you to summon the spirit. Tier Descriptions * Low elementals look like small animals and make better pets then fighters at times * Elementals/mid-elementals look like larger animals or have a somewhat humanoid look. * High elementals look like huge beasts or humaniods. * Grand elementals look more 'solid' or as if they comprise of more or denser material then high elementals * Arch-Elementals looks can vary vastly, but they hold there form better then lesser elementals or look almost entirely human or like a human like race. * Prime elementals are for the 'odd' elements that do not fit normally or work like normal elements Equipment Elemental Spirits;Elemental Spirit Magic is a summoning magic that revolves around the summoning of the spirits of the elements themselves. There varied tiers of strength in addition to varied elements available for this magic. The weakest are almost infinite in number and the strongest types of spirit are one of a kind. * Gate Of Inferno: Inferno(インフェルノ''Inferuno'') uses Fire Magic, and the strongest Fire Magic, in all of the Fire Magic, Elemental Spirits. * Gate Of Aquarus: Aquarus(アクエリアス Akuerasu) uses Water Magic, and known as "The Water Spirit", Similar to Aquarius, a Celestial Spirit. * Gate Of Vortex: Vortex(渦''Vorteksu'') uses Wind Magic, known as the "The Wind Bearer" and the strongest Wind Magic spirit. * Gate Of Terrafran: Terrafran(テラフラン''Terrafuran'') uses Earth Magic, known as the "Earth Bearer" * Gate Of Anglerus: Anglerus(アングル''Angururus'') uses Light Magic, known as then "Holy Bearer Spirit" * Gate Of Shad-kun: Shad-kun(シャッドくん''Shaddo-kun'') uses Darkness/Shadow Magic, know as the "Shadow Spirit" * Gate Of Glaucous: 'Glaucous(淡い青緑色の''Graucousu) uses Ice Magic, known as the "Ice Devil Spirit" * Gate Of '''Whatny * Gate Of Forest * Gate Of Axel * Gate Of Tox * Gate Of Gram Synopsis Battle Of Fairy Tail arc Jessie is first introduced in a young age, which was actually 8. She stays inside the guild hall. Edolas arc Her Edolas counterpart, Jessie(Edolas), is older than her, which her Edo Counterpart was 16 years old. Tenrou Island arc Jessie isn't elected, so she stayed at the guild hall for 7 years, waiting for Natsu, right there alone. X791 arc After Fairy Tail's return, Jessie's smile returned, after 7 years passed, she hasn't smiled. Hasn't smiled for 7 YEARS Grand Magic Games arc Jessie, along with the other Fairy Tail members heads to the beach to train for the Grand Magic Games. On their first day, however, they play around instead, and decide to relax as it is only the beginning. Later that day, Jessie summons Terrafan, and asks for his guidance on overcoming her primary weakness: her lack of Magic Power, especially during crucial moments. He proceeds to tell her that she must feel the earth, the wind, the air with her skin, and must synchronize her breath with nature. Doing as she is told, She begins to emit Magic Power to the point where it is completely visible, but then gets exhausted and falls back. She then starts talking about "The One Magic" and how her mother had told her that it's what people call love. Tartaros arc She died during Tartaros arc, but revived by a mysterious mage. Avatar arc After Fairy Tail's disbandment, she joined avatar while Gray Fullbuster, and became evil after all. Alvarez Empire arc ... Trivia * Remake Of Jessie Redhart Quotes * It doesn't matter. What matter is that we have new power! Gallery * Jessie1-0.jpg|The Black Repear Jessie Redhart.jpg|Jessie Redhart Jessie with sister.jpg|Jessie With Her Friends